Tortured Alive
by PiratesoftheCarribeanfan101
Summary: I wake up in the middle of the night to find myself tied up to a chair. I move frantically and try to escape... yet I can't. I see a person moving towards me. Shadow? Slash Sonadow. rated M for a reason.


Tortured Alive

* * *

The room was melancholy; there was nothing but a low humming sound and a glimmer of light peering from the cracked window. Only one item stood in the room, which was a strongly polished wooded chair. However, on the chair was a lifeless body; One that couldn't move, bounded to the chair with a strong tied rope.

Glass surrounded the chair, broken and covered in fresh blood. A knife was sticking out of the body's arm, indicating a fresh carve was recently made. The body woke up, and glared around the room in a dazed confusion.

_What the hell is going on?_

Across the room was a girl hanging by shackled chains, and her body slowly rotated on the chain.

_Amy?_

"About time you woke up," said a mysterious stranger, smoking a cigarette. "Huh… Shadow… what are you doing here?"

"Well, _Sonic_, if you must know… I kidnapped you."

"Well, duh, obviously. But why? And why did you kidnap my girlfriend Amy too?"

"Because Sonic, this may sound like a shocker to you, but I love you."

"What?!!!"

"Exactly. I knew you wouldn't understand, let alone you barely liked me. But there was always just something about you I couldn't ignore."

"Well, no offense but I'm not that great…"

"Of course you are. You're fuckin hot as hell, you're athletic… but I knew you wouldn't want me. I'm just some horny douche bag who you would never have an interest in. So go ahead, call me a faggot if you want to, but soon, you will be mine. Dante!"

A young hedgehog that resembled Shadow a bit came out with a chainsaw and pulled the string to start it. He walked towards Amy and said to Sonic, "You may want to close your eyes."

"Get away from my girlfriend!" screamed Sonic. He moved violently to try to escape from the inevitable force of the rope, and as he shook ferociously, Shadow moved towards Sonic and grabbed his face, forcing him to watch his girlfriend's gory death. The chainsaw started to penetrate his girlfriend's thigh, as the blood quickly began to spew from her. And from one limb to the next, Sonic saw his girlfriend's grisly and torturous death. Her voice was loud and high pitched and sounded too loud to be an actual human. Sonic saw his girlfriend mouth _I love you_ to him before he cut off her head, leaving a parade of blood to dominate the sight of Sonics girlfriend.

"No…Amy…no… Shadow, you fucking bastard, why the fuckin hell would you do it?"

"For no more competition… for your love."

"I will never love you Shadow you fag! I'm not even gay."

"You know Sonic, I am a sybaritic person. I always get what I want. And what I want is you!"

Shadow pulled the knife out of Sonics arm. And as the blood slowly squirted from the cut, Shadow ceased the knife to Sonics throat. "Take off your pants!"

"What?"

"You fuckin heard me. Take off the god damn pants or I'll slit your fuckin throat!"

"How can I take off my pants if I'm tied up?"

"How stupid of me." Shadow ripped off Sonics pants and boxers revealing a nude Sonic.

"Dude, stop!"

Shadow took off his clothes to reveal his dick and his ass and start to French kiss Sonics neck. Shadow moaned but Sonic moved viciously to escape the bond, yet he couldn't.

Shadow shoved Sonics dick into his ass as Shadow created a humping motion. Sonic bit his lip, and he knew he wanted to escape, but he started to enjoy the erotic yet sadistic pleasure. Sonic increased the motion and squeezed Shadow's dick and moaned as the fuck increased.

Shadow then pulled his ass of Sonics dick then started to give Sonic a blowjob. Sonic moaned homoerotic like as Shadow sucked harder and harder. Finally, Shadow shoved his cock into Sonics mouth as Sonic increased the pleasure by licking. Finally, Shadow climaxed as his cum dripped all over Sonic himself. But before anyone expected anything to happen, police officer Silver ran into the room and shot Shadow with a bullet. The bullet itself penetrated Shadow's head and started to bleed consistently. He died on the impact of the bullet, as he fell to the floor in misery.

_Shadow… No!_

"Why the hell did you do that?!" screamed Sonic.

"What do you mean? He was fuckin raping you, not too mention he's wanted by the police," replied Silver surprised.

"But… I was starting to like him… I think I may love him…"

"You're a guy though…EWW, you're gay?"

"No… but there was something there… I don't know… I never felt this way… especially about a guy."

Silver moaned in disgrace of Sonic and used his telekinetic powers to untie Sonic. As Silver walked out, he whispered, "Faggot."

Sonic cried, and saw the broken shards on the floor. He picked it up, and thought, "If Shadow's dead… and if I was dead."

Sonic then took the shard, and in one easy motion, he slit his wrist.

The Next Day in the Police Office

Silver sat down at his desk and sipped a bit of coffee. He read the newspaper headline:

_Local Hero Commits Suicide_

_Local Hero Sonic the Hedgehog, as of yesterday, is dead from a successive suicide at a broken down warehouse yesterday. He was raped by Shadow the Hedgehog, and when was murdered, caused a trigger in Sonic to kill himself._

And for the final time, Silver mumbled,

Faggot.


End file.
